We Build Then We Break
by davis-baker
Summary: Secrets can never stay secrets. No matter how fast you run, no matter how hard you try to hide. The people who love you will always be there, waiting to seek them out, waiting to help you, and waiting to fix you. AU Brulian! read&review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – So I'm here with a new Brulian story. And it's AU! **

**(ohh – and the title of the story comes from a song by The Fray – just sayin', I don't own it!)**

**Let me know what you think :)**

* * *

><p><span>We Build Then We Break<span>

Chapter 1 –

She can't believe she is back here; back in the small, old town of Tree Hill.

The calm serenity of the quaint town is quite a contrast to what her current life consists of, and just standing on the deserted street of her childhood home leaves her mind at peace.

It's a _true_ breath of fresh air, one she is very grateful to accept.

However, she can't seem to brush away a strange feeling she has. As a kid, growing up, Brooke Davis _ruled_ this place…She was the _queen_. Yet now, as she stands, basking in the warm southern heat, she can't help but feel discomfort. This isn't her town anymore. It hasn't been for five _long_ years.

Everything has changed. She's no longer that naïve, free spirited eighteen year old girl that once lived here. The crazy, noisy chaos of New York City changed all that for her. _That_ was her life now.

Thinking back, she realizes that perhaps she had jumped too quickly into leaving Tree Hill for New York. It was impulsive, but at the time so _liberating_. But often times now, she's left wondering what if she had stayed. What if, instead of running scared, she reached out for help from the _amazing_ people she ended up leaving behind?

Would she be _happier_?

She most definitely isn't _happy_ now.

Sure, she gained several positive assets by moving her life over to the city…but not everything is great now…There's something about Tree Hill that she's hung on to...The memories, the people…

* * *

><p>She steps onto the very same porch where she feels her childhood began. A surge of nostalgia rushes within her and memories flood her mind. She knows this is the right thing. Just by standing here she is able to recall a simpler place in time, when things weren't as complicated as they are now back in New York.<p>

She can't go back to those times.

"Were you gonna stand outside here forever without ringing the bell?"

Suddenly she is jerked out of her thoughts, and when she looks up and spots her blonde, curly haired best friend, she can't help but smile.

"Peyton." She replies, embracing her long time best friend in a giant hug. "Oh, it's _so_ good to see you."

"You too, B. Davis." They break apart from the hug. "Now come on inside."

But Peyton doesn't even have to tell her. Because Peyton still lives in her childhood home, a home that Brooke practically grew up in herself. She still knows the way around, even after all these years.

"You have got to tell me _everything_." Peyton says.

"First you." Brooke insists. "I mean, you're _engaged_!" She exclaims, almost like it's some obscene thing. "You're getting married in _two weeks_!"

"To Julian Baker, none the less." The blonde gushes. "I just hope it isn't weird…after everything and all…"

Brooke shakes her head and waves her hand. "Please. You're my best friend, P. Sawyer. And Julian and I…what we had…was such a long time ago…it's buried in the past."

Peyton tries not to show her hesitancy. What Brooke and Julian had once had was surely something…but things _had _changed. They really had, so she has nothing to worry about.

"I know." Peyton decides to reply. "Besides, you live in New York _freaking_ City! I'm sure you've had your share of hot guys." She smirks.

Brooke nervously laughs at this. "I guess you could say that."

"Oh my god. Spill, B. Davis!"

But Brooke simply shakes her head. "This isn't about me, Peyton. I'm here for you…and _Julian_." She quickly diverts the attention off of herself. "And speaking of which, where is he anyway?"

"Oh, just at the production office wrapping up his latest movie."

Brooke smiles. She's so proud of him. For going out and fighting for his dream; For going above and beyond his expectations; For achieving.

She's thankful one of them was able to do all of those things.

"_It's so beautiful out here…" She's resting against his chest as they sit on the beach one summer night. The sun has set and it's just the two of them and the waves crashing along the sand. "I could stay like this forever." _

"_Me too, baby." He drops a kiss on her head."Just you and me, like this, forever."_

_And she can't help but agree. It sounds perfect._

"Brooke?" And just like that, she's back to reality.

Ready to face the fact that Julian Baker is no longer hers. He's Peyton's. She gave up that life. She gave up _him_…and she's not too sure that she's ever going to be able to accept that fact.

"I'm so glad you decided to come, Brooke. I mean, Julian told me you probably wouldn't, but I sent the invitation anyway. I couldn't get married without my best friend beside me…We've been talking about this since we were eight years old! And I'm _so _happy you came a couple weeks early to help me out."

"I wouldn't miss this for anything, Peyton." She answers.

Peyton smiles. "I missed you."

Five years certainly had been too long.

She sees Peyton look at her, and she hopes she doesn't notice anything different. The dullness of her otherwise sparkling eyes, the dark bags beneath them…She looks a mess, and she knows it.

"So how was the flight?" And Brooke discretely lets out a sigh of relief…disaster avoided.

Just as she's about to reply, the front door opens, and it feels as though time has stopped.

There he is, in the flesh. Still with that same adorable grin.

"Julian…" It comes out as nearly a whisper.

He only smiles wider.

It's been _too_ long.

"Welcome back, Brooke Davis."

* * *

><p>And she can't believe how good those words sound.<p>

Julian seems the same. He's still that caring, sensitive, smart and handsome guy she fell for back in her high school days. Except now he's getting married.

She watches across the dining room table as he talks about all these film technicalities over dinner. It's always been his dream to become a movie producer…in fact, Brooke was the first person he ever revealed that news to. Once upon a time, they told each other _everything_.

A few hours ago, after they had become reacquainted, he had asked if anything new had been going on her life. She almost wanted to laugh and cry at the sardonic question. She _couldn't_ tell Peyton…and she certainly _couldn't_ tell him what her life had succumbed to.

So she simply shook her head…As usual.

It seems like everyone is moving up in life. Peyton owns a record label. Julian makes movies.

Everyone's dreams are coming true.

Everyone's but Brooke's.

She just hopes that this trip will do some good.

Maybe, just maybe, she'll be able to find herself again…

* * *

><p><strong>AN – So Brooke is definitely hiding some stuff…but I didn't want to reveal any of that in the first chapter obviously ;p , The stuff will be revealed over time! **

**Leave a review to let me know you're interested in the story please! Thanksss! =D**

**-Melissa**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Thanks for the reviews everyone! :)**

* * *

><p><span>We Build Then We Break<span>

Chapter 2 –

_Brooke spots him from all the way across the campus. _

_It's the first day of her sophomore year at Tree Hill High, and amongst the crowds of familiar faces, she sees him; an unfamiliar one._

_There's something different about him, too. Besides the fact that she's never seen him before in all her years living in Tree Hill and being in the same classes with the same kids practically all of her life, she can tell he is unlike any of the other residents of Tree Hill. _

_He's nervously clutching on to his book bag hanging off of one shoulder and he's looking around the high school campus with a dazed and confused look on his face. He clearly feels lost and out of place._

_She can almost immediately assume he is a transfer._

_She hears Peyton giggle beside her. "So who's that?"_

"_How would I know?" Brooke replies almost instantly and very defensively. _

_Peyton raises her eyebrows at this. "Well you seemed to be staring at him for a solid five minutes." She nudges her._

"_Oh, I was not!" She tries to argue, but fails when she feels her cheeks blush._

"_Go say hi to him. Introduce yourself." Peyton suggests, but Brooke knows she's just doing to this to get under her skin. Brooke Davis is rarely a person to introduce herself to anyone. She's more of a sit back and watch people come to me type of person, and Peyton knows this._

"_Yeah, sure." Brooke simply rolls her eyes and waves her hand back._

"_Well how 'bout this? You do it...or I will."_

* * *

><p>She forgets how it feels to wake up to peace and quiet. Living in the city that never sleeps, you grow accustom to sleeping and waking up to the sounds of people and traffic and all sorts of noises.<p>

Tree Hill was never like that, and for once she can say she's grateful for it.

The peace and quiet and relaxation is exactly what she needs.

She knows it's earlier. So early, that she doubts Peyton and Julian are even up yet, but she can't sleep anymore.

She sits up in the bed and picks up her phone from the nightstand beside it.

_Five new text messages._

_Three new voicemails. _

All from the _same_ person.

She's not surprised at all.

Annoyed, Brooke deletes them all without listening or reading any.

She figures within the next few hours she'll get even more, so there's not even a point of looking at them now. It'd be useless and just make her more upset.

Sighing, she pushes the covers off of her body, gets out of bed, and leaves the guest bedroom she resided in over the night.

Turning the corner in the hallway she stops abruptly. There's a picture hanging up on the wall from a few years back.

It's a picture taken back in high school. She's in it, right in the middle, sandwiched right between Julian and Peyton. She's sure that it's her, yet she finds herself to be barely _recognizable_. It's almost like a _ghost_ that's _haunting_ her. She looks _so_ different. Her reflection in the glass picture frame stands as a stark contrast to what the picture is actually displaying. She had been so _joyful_ and _lively _and _blissful_. Almost as if nothing could bring her down.

Back then, she was so lucky to have two people who she could confide in about anything and everything. Nothing was ever kept a secret between the three. _Nothing_. Boy, had things changed.

Brooke manages to tear her eyes away from the photo and proceed downstairs to the kitchen.

She realizes she was wrong in assuming nobody would be up, and is even more surprised to find that Julian is in fact the early riser. She never pegged him as the type to be up at the crack of dawn considering back in high school he wouldn't wake up a minute earlier than 9 A.M. on the weekends.

"I didn't think you'd be up." She speaks, diverting his attention from the morning newspaper to her presence.

Julian smiles gently, bringing his mug of hot tea to his lips. This causes Brooke to smile inwardly to herself; he never was one for coffee. "Good morning, Brooke. I made some coffee for you if you want." He offers politely. "And I _would_ offer you some breakfast, except I haven't made any…I usually leave that up to _Sleeping Beauty_ upstairs." He jokes, referring to his fiancée still sleeping.

"Coffee's fine, thanks." She giggles slightly, walking over to the fresh pot to pour herself a cup.

"Did you sleep okay?"

As she pours the hot liquid, her back turned to him, she smiles. She knows that he's just trying to make small talk. There really isn't much to say between them that _wouldn't_ be awkward considering their history.

She looks up slowly. "It was fine, thank you." And he nods at her response. There's silence for a few seconds as he returns back to his newspaper and she takes a seat across from him at the kitchen table.

It's funny, Brooke thinks, how they can have absolutely _nothing_ to talk about. Hopefully Peyton will be up soon, to ease the tension. From last night Brooke can tell that Peyton doesn't want any anxiety in the house between any of them…And while this may make her seem slightly naïve and oblivious, because _too much_ really had happened, she is grateful that Peyton is only looking to make her feel comfortable in the house.

Brooke breaks from her thoughts when Julian makes a sighing noise and puts down his paper. She looks at him questioningly.

"I'm sorry." Julian speaks. "I'm being a rude host."

Brooke shakes her head. "It's fine, _really_." She insists.

"No...it's not." He shakes his head. "It shouldn't be like this between us. We're not _strangers_."

Her eyes slowly meet his as he talks.

If they're not strangers, then why does she feel like she knows nothing about him anymore? And he knows nothing about her?

"No, I guess we're not." She answers curtly, and her lips curve into the tiniest grin she can offer. For a split second he sees the bend of her dimples on her cheeks. "But we do, on the other hand, have a history, Julian." She states with a nod of her head to affirm her words.

"_So_?" Julian questions, almost if it's _that_ simple. "That shouldn't stop us from being friends. In fact, you're still one of my_ best_ friends, Brooke. You know that you're always in my heart."

Her gaze softens and she nods at him appreciatively. "I know that."

He grins at her, glad that she is able to recognize that, despite the years in which they have grown apart, he will always keep her in his heart.

Even if he is marrying her best friend…

"Good." And his grin sends her back to sophomore year of high school, back to when they first met. "So I doubt Peyton's gonna be up for a while. What do you say we go for a walk?"

Her eyes roam the kitchen, almost as if to contemplate an answer to tease him. "To where?"

"Come on." He chuckles a bit. "Don't you trust me, Brooke Davis?"

* * *

><p><em>She can't believe she is about to do this and possibly tarnish her perfect popularity in all of her sophomore class. Brooke Davis talking to the new kid? Never.<em>

_Peyton watches from afar as the brunette walks over to the entrance of the school where the mysterious boy stands. _

_When Brooke finally reaches him, she offers her hand out, almost like a peace offering in the scary world otherwise known as high school._

"_You're new here, right?"_

_The boy hesitantly reaches out and shakes her hand back, nodding to her question. _

"…_Just transferred in from California…" He speaks slowly, unsure of what to do next._

"_I'm Brooke Davis." She says confidently._

"_Julian Baker." And then he smiles. And she decides it's one of the greatest smiles she's ever seen._

* * *

><p><strong>AN - So there's chapter 2! Let me know what you think. Thanks! :)**

**-Melissa**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – Thanks: **haleydavisbaker, olivia, anna, **and** lia.

**Enjoy chapter 3!**

* * *

><p><span>We Build Then We Break<span>

Chapter 3 –

"_Wow…"_

_Brooke had been sitting at a table during lunch, intently sketching a design when she is broken out of her concentration. She looks up to find Julian standing there, looking in awe at the paper. It had only been two months since school started back up again, and it was obvious to anyone how close Brooke and Julian had gotten._

_She blushes and shakes her head. "It's nothing really…" _

_Julian's eyes widen. How could she think that is nothing? "Nothing?" He speaks, with raised eyebrows. "Brooke, that is incredible."_

_Brooke smiles at him and mouths a thank you before closing the sketch pad. "I don't know, it's just something I like to do on my free time. Sketch clothes. I don't know, it sounds silly but maybe one day I'll be a fashion designer or something."_

_Julian takes a seat and nods, interested in what she has to say. _

"_And it helps me take my mind off of stuff, which is always a plus." She adds._

"_Well, I think it's awesome, Brooke." _

"_Thanks." She'd never really been to confident about her sketches. She never showed anybody them; not even Peyton. But there's just something about Julian that just lets her open up. He doesn't judge. "But now," she begins, and from the mischievous smirk playing on her lips, Julian gets scared and looks on cautiously. "You have to tell me a secret of yours." _

"_A secret?" He questions. "I'd hardly call that," he gestures towards her sketch pad and charcoal pencils, "a secret. Especially considering you were sitting out here – in the open public – sketching." He laughs._

"_Maybe so, but you're the only one I told about this…hobby of mine. Oh, come on, it's only fair." _

_He sighs heavily, knowing he is never going to win this battle._

"_A secret, huh?"_

"_Yes…Something nobody knows. And make it good!"_

* * *

><p>"God, I haven't been here in <em>ages<em>." Brooke announces.

She'd taken Julian up on his offer to take a walk. She, just as well as he does, knows that Peyton likes her sleep and wouldn't be up for a little while. So, instead of staying cooped up in the house, she figures they might as well go get some fresh air.

They are walking side by side on the beach, and though it's early morning, she sees that the skies are open, the sun is shining brightly and there is not a dark cloud in sight. It is going to be a _good_ day, she is _sure_ of it.

Just being on the beach makes her feel so nostalgic of her childhood. She'd spent countless times here in the past.

_Even with Julian_.

"Brings back a lot of memories." Julian comments softly.

"Yeah." She replies, and if he didn't know any better, he'd sense a bit of sadness in her tone. "But New York is…_nice_."

"Don't sound so convincing." He jokes, and she smiles at him.

"No, I mean, it's just…_different_. Especially coming from such a small town like Tree Hill. You understand. You came from L.A. to here. It's like a whole new world."

"That's true. But I guess that's what nice about Tree Hill, you know? You don't always have to be running to places. It's never busy or crowded. It's just_ calm_."

As Julian speaks, Brooke looks out at the ocean. The waves crashing along the shore. She can't help but agree with his words. The calm makes her feel _safe_.

"Do you miss it?"

She pries her eyes away from the tempting waters.

It is such an obvious question.

It's why she's been miserable in New York these past few months.

"Of course." She says, almost in a whisper. "Tree Hill is _home_. The feeling I get when I walk on the riverwalk, or on the beach, or when I get to see great friends like you guys…I can't find that _anywhere_ else."

"Well, for what it's worth, I know you're probably leaving after the wedding, but I'm glad you get to stay for now. I could tell you needed a break, Brooke."

She breathes out a small sigh and laughs to herself. How is he able to read her _so well_?

"How's that clothing line of yours coming?" Suddenly, the conversation switches gears. "Peyton's been looking forward to it. So have I."

Brooke just smiles sadly. Of course he was going to bring that up. Because he _cares_ about her dreams. If only she cared enough…

"Well about that…" She starts slowly. "That's been put on the backburner _again_."

She sees a bit of disappointment in his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Brooke."

"Me too. But life gets in the way sometimes, and that's okay I guess. There's always another time to start it."

"That's right." He informs her. "Don't give up…I believe in you." He wraps an arm around her, and she swears it feels like old times.

She's sure he wants to probe more and seek out more information. But Julian always did know his boundaries. He will _never_ push her.

"Thanks, Julian."

They continue to walk in silence when Brooke's phone goes off for the umpteenth time this morning.

Julian notices how she winces when the ringtone goes off. She looks stressed and in distraught, like she already knows who it is without even looking.

"Is everything okay?" He sounds concerned.

Brooke looks up to Julian and sees the worry written all across his forehead. She wants to tell him – so badly. But she can't do that to herself, she can't do that to _him_.

"Uhhh…" She stammers, afraid of what to say next; hoping she'll say the right thing. "Yeah, yeah." She waves it off. "Just some people back home. And I don't want to think about that now. I'm in Tree Hill – my _real_ home. I need to relax." She plays it off smooth.

Julian eyes her suspiciously but decides to drop it. "Okay." He accepts her excuse. "Well, what do you say we start heading back home to see if Peyton's up?"

* * *

><p>An hour later, the three sit at the table over a nice breakfast cooked by Peyton. Brooke playfully comments how being engaged has done wonders for Peyton's cooking, as it's better than she's ever remembered.<p>

"Well thank you, Brooke. I'll take that as a compliment." Peyton replies. "Oh! I forgot to tell you. We have appointments tomorrow at the dress shop for final alterations. I can't wait 'til you see the dress I picked. I hope it meets your approval."

Brooke smiled and didn't say a word. A few years ago, when Brooke decided she wanted to become a fashion designer, she always imagined creating her best friends wedding dress. Sadly, this had never come true.

"I'm sure it will be beautiful."

* * *

><p>She had gone upstairs to take a quick shower and came out to see her phone ringing. This was a better time as any to answer, because here, in the guest room, was the most privacy she'd be getting for the next two weeks staying here.<p>

She inhales deeply, almost as if to prep herself for what is about to come, and then picks up.

"What?" She cries angrily, though she knows she can't be too loud. In a harsh whisper she continues, "What do you want from me, Owen?"

* * *

><p>"<em>Well are you good at keeping secrets?" He smirks at her, knowing she is growing impatient from waiting.<em>

"_Julian!" She jokingly smacks his chest._

"_Okay, okay." He laughs. "You ready?"_

_Brooke rolls her eyes and nods eagerly._

_Without warning, completely unexpected, he leans in and kisses her. She's kissed other boys before, but nothing has felt like this – so perfect. _

_When the kiss breaks, Julian pulls away and looks nervously at the brunette._

"_Well, I guess it isn't a secret anymore." He stumbles over his words and gives a nervous laugh. "But…I like you, Brooke. I like you a lot."_

_He's just about to have a heart attack when he doesn't see any reaction from her, but then something happens._

_Her eyes light up and she's beaming, and then she takes his hand in hers._

"_I like you too, Julian."_

_Brooke can tell, something good, something great, is going to come out of this._

* * *

><p><strong>AN – So, this chapter didn't clear too much up about what's going on with Brooke, but it did bring to light that she's involved with Owen somehow back in New York. So yeah, more will come out in the next chapter. Please REVIEW! :)**

**-Melissa**


	4. Chapter 4

We Build Then We Break

Chapter 4 –

"_Peyton!" Brooke sees Peyton slowly removing things from her locker at the end of the school day, ready to go home for the weekend. _

_Peyton doesn't even acknowledge her name being called._

"_Peyton!" Brooke tries again, but gets nothing. Sighing, she walks over to her best friend and closes the locker._

"_Hey!" Peyton cries out annoyed. "What the hell was that for?"_

"_Um, I don't know. Maybe you ignoring me?" _

_Peyton's gaze falls._

"_P. Sawyer…" Brooke expresses calmly. "What is going on? You've been like avoiding me all week…"_

_It was true. When Brooke would walk down the hallway, Peyton would go in the opposite direction. _

_Peyton stands quietly and shrugs at Brooke._

_She doesn't want to get into it. Not now, anyway._

_Brooke lets out an exasperated sigh. "Is this about Julian?"_

_She and Julian had officially become a couple the past week. And, it appears since then, Peyton has been stand-offish. _

_The blonde slowly looks up to her friend. _

"_Maybe…" She mumbles slowly, slightly embarassed. _

"_Peyton, you are my best friend. Okay? Nothing…nobody…is going to change that."_

_Peyton nods and gets washed over with guilt. Brooke always treats her so well, it just sucks having to play a third wheel. _

"_I know." She admits. "I just don't like sharing my best friend is all." _

"_Well there's enough of me to go around." Brooke jokes with a laugh. "I promise."_

* * *

><p>"What do you want from me, Owen?"<p>

She's certainly _not_ in the mood to talk. She already feels nauseous and can sense a huge migraine about to come from this conversation she is about to have.

"Why have you been _avoiding_ my calls?" The deep voice on the other end frightens her a bit. She knows he's upset him. "_Tell me_ where you are!" He demands.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Owen." Sure, she pretends to be tough on the phone…When he's all the way in New York and she's down in Tree Hill. 600 miles is quite far.

"And why the hell not? Listen, I am not playing this game, Brooke. You think you can just up and _leave _me?" Clearly he's angry. There's no question about it. And Brooke knows he's only just begun. "How many times do I have to tell you that I am _sorry_?"

For a second, Owen sounds actually _genuine_. A part of Brooke just wants to _forgive_ him. But she's heard this story too many times. She knows this _won't_ be the end. It wasn't the first time, or the second, or even the _third_. He never stops.

* * *

><p><em>New York City is different; but in a good way, Brooke decides. Sometimes, she even likes just roaming the streets and taking in the scenery…like a true tourist. Other times, however, she finds the noise and crowds and chaos to be too much and she misses home. She misses her old high school, her old friends, her old house, and most of all, she misses Julian.<em>

_Things were going good. She had moved to New York and they had agreed that while he went to L.A. to pursue his film-making dreams Brooke would try her hand at fashion design in the Big Apple. They'd talk every night and even plan trips here and there to see each other. When all was said and done, they'd meet back in Tree Hill and live happily ever after…_

_Somewhere along the way, though, the plans got cut short…there would be no happily ever after for the two of them together. _

_They hadn't beat the test of time and let the long distance get the best of both of them. _

_It's been a couple of years since they officially called it off. At first there was much skirting around the topic. They were each holding on to tiny strands of what was left, hoping something would change. It never did. It couldn't. Too much time had passed._

_Brooke still misses him. His warmth, his touch, his grin…_

_And while New York City is home, it doesn't have that same welcoming appeal as Tree Hill. _

_She's also been unsuccessful in her endeavors. Julian had always been the one to tell her that she had talent. True talent. She could make a real career for herself. Yet, she's been in New York for three years and can't seem to catch her big break. She's just another face in the crowd, and it truly frustrates her. There are no Julian's in New York waiting for her when she comes home, encouraging her that tomorrow is always another day…Someone will soon recognize her talent for what it really is._

_She works retail at a small, local boutique downtown and for now, that appears as good as it is going to get for her._

_It's early Wednesday night, in the middle of winter, and it's her night off. She truly doesn't know what to do with herself. _

_She's made friends with her neighbors next door, Nathan and Haley Scott, and their adorable little boy, Jamie._

_They've been great to her since the minute she moved in, and Haley has proven to be a true friend. With Peyton sort of MIA in her life, off at college studying art and design, Brooke really needed another girl in her life to talk to. _

_Brooke sometimes finds herself envious of Nathan and Haley. They're the same age as Brooke, nearly 22, yet unlike her, they have their lives together. They were young when they fell in love, and they went for it, getting married at the age of 16. She was jealous of the love they shared, one she thought she and Julian once had._

_Haley decides that tonight she and Brooke go out. Raising a rambunctious toddler and balancing a teaching career wears her out, she argues. Plus, she can tell Brooke could use a night out as well. _

"_We'll just go out for a few drinks." She reasons. "It'll be painless."_

_So, Haley drags Brooke out of her apartment much to her dismay and they find a nice bar. It's empty, as it is the middle of the week, but it's good enough for them. _

"_What can I get for you, ladies?"_

_Brooke looks up to find a tall, broad shouldered, tan bartender. She brightens up slightly. _

"_Strongest thing you've got." She replies as Haley raises an eyebrow._

_Well, this would be an interesting night._

* * *

><p>"You're <em>sorry<em>?" She asked incredulously. "You're _always_ sorry!"

"I made a mistake, baby-"

"I am _not_ your baby. I told you we were done and I _meant _it this time."

"But—but I love you! _Please_." He's pleading now, and Brooke rolls her eyes. She always gets weak here. "_Please_ come home. We can work things out."

"Owen…I don't know what you want me to say…" She's on the verge of tears now as her throat begins to dry up.

She knows she'll be an idiot if she gives in.

But this wouldn't be the _first_ time.

Suddenly, there is a knock on the door, and she jumps slightly from surprise.

"Are you okay in there, Brooke?" It's Julian. She figures she must have been in here for a while now.

"Uh, yeah." She pulls her face away from the phone. "Just give me a second."

"Owen, look, I've gotta go." Now she's talking back in a whisper. She _can't_ get caught.

"Wait." He says dryly. "Who was that?…Was that another guy?"

"Owen, I really have to go now…"

"Are you seeing someone?" And just like that, his apologetic demeanor is gone and he's back to being full on _angry_."I can't fuckin' believe this! Who is he?"

"Goodbye, Owen." And just like that, she ends the call. Without another thought, she turns off her phone avoiding the inevitable calls he is going to make once it sinks in that she actually hung up on him.

Throwing her phone on the bed, she opens the door to find Julian still waiting outside.

He looks at her disheveled appearance, like she's just received some bad news.

"Are you okay?" Concerned, he questions.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

* * *

><p>"<em>So, what's a pretty girl like you doing looking all miserable?"<em>

_She's had quite a few drinks, and isn't surprised at all to find the bartender flirting with her. He'd tried that with Haley and all she had to do was give him a quick flash of her wedding ring and all was forgotten. It appears Brooke is his next victim._

"_What's it to you?" _

_He raises his brows at her snappy remark._

"_You've got an attitude. I like a girl with attitude."_

_Brooke gives him a drunken look and shakes her head. "I'm sure you do." _

_The bartender just smirks and pours her another drink. "This one's on the house." He states and pushes the glass towards her before extending his hand. "Owen Morello."_

_There's something about this guy that interests her. He's the complete opposite of Julian, and maybe that's just what she needs. Or maybe it's just the alcohol. But, reaching out to accept his handshake, she feels inclined to also introduce herself to this unfamiliar man._

"_It's nice to meet you, Owen Morello. I'm Brooke Davis."_

_Little did she know how much trouble this Owen Morello would bring._

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>


End file.
